We Belong
by gunit1016
Summary: Little snippets in the life of Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry after they admit their feelings to each other. Drabble sequel to "Realize". Each story will have it's own rating.
1. Telling Blaine

Hey everyone! So this is the continuation of Realize, but it has time jumps so each chapter is like it's own story. Every chapter has it's own rating from K-M and I'll post what it is in the beginning. I hope you all like it!

Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

><p>The first person to find out about them was Blaine. He had walked into the loft about a week after his break up with Kurt, only to find the new couple making out on the couch. He had immediately stammered out an apology, turned around and ran. Kurt, who had sat up as soon as he saw Blaine in the doorway, turned and looked at Rachel pleadingly. She knew what needed to be done, so she nodded her head and Kurt ran after Blaine.<p>

Kurt was sure he had never run down those two flights of stairs so fast in his life. Unfortunately, Blaine had quite a head start and was almost across the street when Kurt made it out of the building.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled out as he ran across the street, narrowly missing being hit by a few cars along the way. Finally, he caught up to Blaine about two blocks from his apartment. He grabbed Blaine's arm to stop him. The raven haired boy whipped his whole body around immediately, ripping his arm out of Kurt's grasp. His eyes were filled with tears and his expression was a mix of hurt and fury.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine yelled, causing a few pedestrians near by to look at them.

"Blaine, please. Can we please talk about this?" Kurt's pleading expression eventually broke Blaine down, and he agreed to sit and talk.

The talk was awkward to say the least. Neither of them wanted to speak first, and when they did start talking, it ended up almost being an argument. Blaine explained why he had been so hurt and his surprise at seeing Kurt move on from him so quickly. Kurt understood his feelings, but also pointed out that Blaine was the one who told him to go for it.

They went back and forth, talking for almost 2 hours on a bench outside the loft. Blaine told Kurt that he accepted the fact that he and Kurt were done, and he accepted the relationship with Rachel, but he needed some more time to be okay with it. Kurt understood and told Blaine that when he was ready to talk again, they would.

Kurt made his way back to his apartment, regretting not telling Blaine sooner and wishing that the younger male hadn't found out like that. Kurt could only imagine how hurt he must have been.

Rachel quickly turned off the TV and sat up when she heard the door to the loft slide open. Kurt trudged in and collapsed on top of her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Oh honey," she cooed, running her hands through his hair. "I'm guessing that didn't go so well?"

Kurt mumbled a "No." into her neck and refused to move from his spot.

Rachel just continued rubbing his back until Kurt was ready to talk. She really wanted the details of his talk with Blaine, but she could tell that Kurt was upset and she didn't want to push him.

After a few minutes, Kurt sat up and told her about running after Blaine and how angry he had been. He told her about their talk and how Blaine accepted their relationship, but didn't want to see either of them for a while.

Rachel listened attentively and nodded where appropriate. After Kurt was done, Rachel pulled him close to her once more.

"It could have been worse, you know." Feeling that Kurt was about ready to argue, Rachel was quick to continue. "Think about it Kurt, you guys just broke up a week ago and here we are, kissing on the couch. He knew that we loved each other, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt that you were able to move on so quickly. Blaine only had Sam to comfort him after the break up, and now he is dealing with being alone. I'm sure it doesn't feel great."

"I wish I didn't have to hurt him." Kurt whispered.

"I know, sweetheart. Just give him time."


	2. Telling Friends

Hey guys! I'm glad a lot of you liked the story and thank you to those who favorited/followed. It truly means a lot to me! I'm going to try and update at least once a week. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt had been dating for almost 4 months before they decided to tell their friends from glee.<p>

They weren't necessarily hiding their relationship, they were just a little… nervous. Kurt was afraid of what people would say about his sexuality and Rachel was afraid of admitting to them that she had moved on from Finn. Though she knew that they didn't expect her to stay single forever, she was still worried what they would think about her dating again, especially since she was dating Finn's brother.

Kurt had told his parents during a skype session about 3 weeks after he started dating Rachel. Burt and Carole were very surprised, but could tell that Kurt was serious about her. She had been nervous about how Carole would take the news, but Carole simply said that she adored Rachel and just wanted them to be happy. After that, Rachel was invited to join in their weekly skype talks and became part of the Hudson-Hummel family once more.

Rachel's fathers had surprised her by flying to New York to celebrate Rachel's birthday in October. They knocked on to door to the loft but received no answer. They figured the kids were at work or out doing something, so they decided to go inside and wait. Upon opening the door, however, they realized that Kurt and Rachel were home and just happened to be… _occupied_ in the other room.

About ten minutes later, after everyone was fully clothed and Rachel's fathers had calmed down, the four of them met in the living room to discuss the situation. Rachel had been extremely embarrassed to have her fathers walk in on that, but she was handling it way better than Kurt. Kurt's face was deathly pale, his hands were shaky, and he couldn't make eye contact with anyone in the room. Rachel realized she would have to take the reins on this one, and began telling her fathers how she and Kurt became a couple. Leroy and Hiram were nervous that Kurt was just using their daughter to get over the break up with Blaine, but when Kurt told them exactly how he felt about Rachel, they knew that he was telling the truth. They accepted Kurt into their family, but not without a "If you ever hurt my daughter" threat from Leroy.

Blaine had known almost from the beginning, and was slowly coming around to being friends again. He respected them both enough not to tell anyone else about their relationship, just telling people that he and Kurt were not meant to be.

Artie had found out during one of the weekly dinners at the loft. He could sense that something weird was happening between them and swore he saw Rachel's foot on Kurt's leg under the table. He made sure he was the last to leave and confronted them about it. Kurt and Rachel decided that Artie was trustworthy enough, and told him everything. Artie promised he wouldn't say anything, but suggested they just come out and say it to the group.

"Sure, people might be confused because of Kurt being gay up until now and stuff, but we're a family. No one there is gonna care, yo."

Kurt and Rachel talked it over that night and decided that Artie was right. The glee club was a family, _their_ family, and they deserved to know the truth.

The plan was to tell everyone over Christmas break. The entire club was back in town for the holidays and arranged to meet in Rachel's basement for another party. Rachel's dads were attending some sort of Christmas party at a friend's house, so she told Puck to pick up some alcohol. She figured people would handle the news better if they were intoxicated.

As the party went on, Kurt had found it more and more difficult to stay away from Rachel. He was tired of acting like they weren't together. Artie kept looking from Kurt to Rachel, wondering when they were going to tell everyone and Blaine avoided both of them all together.

Rachel got up on the stage about an hour later to talk on the microphone for the karaoke machine (it wasn't a glee party without singing), thanking everyone for coming and saying how happy she was to see everyone. She then, in true Rachel fashion, asked if anyone wanted to sing a duet with her.

Kurt saw this as their opportunity to come out, so he quickly raised his hand and ran up to join her on stage. He knew the perfect song for them to sing so he put the CD into the machine and pressed play.

Rachel recognized the melody right away and glared at Kurt, knowing why he picked this song. Their friends looked at each other in confusion. The song Kurt had chosen, 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Savage Garden, was the first song they had slow danced to. But before she could do anything, Kurt began singing.

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_,"

Rachel noticed how confused all their friends were at the song choice. She chose to ignore it and just sing one of her favorite songs with Kurt.

"_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_,"

They both slowly forgot about the people watching around them, focusing solely on each other. They danced around each other and send flirty smiles and loving glances. The song ended far too soon it seemed and they were broken out of their own little world by the sound of hesitant clapping.

"Am I the only one wondering what the hell just happened?"

Kurt finally looked toward the group of people in front of them at Puck's words. He could see them all agreeing with him and knew they would have to be honest about it now. He glanced over at Rachel who was looking nervously down at the stage floor. He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, causing her to look up at him. She could see the love and support in his eyes and squeezed his hand in return.

Kurt lifted his head to speak to their friends. "Rachel and I are a couple now. We've been dating since August. I love her with all of my heart, and she loves me in return. It might seem strange to you, and you may be wondering how the gay boy ended up with the Jewish girl, but we love each other and nothing is going to change that."

Rachel was beaming by the end of Kurt's declaration and couldn't contain her joy. She roughly pulled Kurt in for a kiss, not caring about the other people in the room.

Most of the former glee clubbers were in shock. The only ones who weren't were Artie, Blaine, and surprisingly, Santana, who claimed she knew all along.

"You all forget I lived with Hobbit and Lady Lips for months. I knew something was going on there," she said nonchalantly, like it was obvious.

A loud cough alerted Kurt and Rachel to their audience once more and they broke apart, practically gasping for air. They slowly turned toward their friends, waiting for the slew of questions that was inevitably coming their way.

Tina was the first to break the silence. "How did this happen?"

Rachel thought back to before she and Kurt were dating. "I think we've always had some sort of connection, even before all this happened. But I think our feelings started changing after Finn died. We were there for each other. Things just progressed from there."

"That was like… 5 months before Blaine moved out. Did you cheat on Blaine, dude? Because that's totally not cool," Of course, Sam would be the one to ask that. He had seen how hurt Blaine was after the break up, but Blaine refused to say what exactly went wrong.

"What? No!" Kurt exclaimed, offended that they would even think he was that kind of person.

Most of the club turned to look at Blaine, who had been trying to stay unnoticed in the back corner of the room. He looked uncomfortable, but still chose to tell the truth.

"He didn't cheat on me, you guys. Actually, I was kind of the one who got them together."

That was even more shocking to most of the people in the room.

"I feel like we entered some sort of Twilight Zone," Quinn said, confusion written all over her face.

"We get that it may be confusing for you, but you all are family to us. We would like it if you could support us and our relationship."

Rachel knew Kurt fought for the things he believed in, but she had never seen him like this. He was standing tall, chin pointed upwards and staring at their friends, daring someone to object to their relationship. He was gripping her hand tightly, positioning his body slightly in front of hers as if to block any bad feelings from getting to her.

The group was quiet for a while until finally Mercedes spoke up.

"So you guys have been dating for a while? Why didn't you just tell us?"

Kurt was taken aback by the amount of hurt and sadness in her voice. He hadn't been expecting that.

"We were nervous," Rachel explained. "Kurt has self-identified as gay for most of his life and I thought I was going to be with Finn. We didn't want you to think we were just using each other after he died. Plus, we wanted to say it in person. It didn't seem like the type of thing to announce via text message."

"Okay."

All eyes in the room shifted to Brittany, who was seated next to Santana on the couch.

Santana looked at her girlfriend. "What did you say Brit?"

She glanced at everyone in the room. "I said 'okay'. If Kurt and Rachel love each other, then they should be together, right? We always said our club was about acceptance so I accept them and love them for who they are, no matter who they love."

Brittany had once again said something profoundly insightful that, while surprising most of the group, made them realize how stupid they had been acting.

"Plus Kurt is a really good kisser and everyone should be able to experience that, even Rachel."

Kurt's face turned a deep shade of red while most of their friends laughed. Rachel kissed him on the cheek and pulled Kurt over to the bar area. Mike had turned the music back on after that and the party continued as if nothing had happened. Rachel was glad to have come out with their relationship and be accepted. It felt like a weight had been lifted.

They reached the bar and Kurt grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol, pouring some into a shot glass and downing it all instantly.

"Ugh, I needed that after what just happened," he said, throat burning.

Rachel rubbed his arm as Kurt took another shot of the clear liquid. "It wasn't that bad. In fact, I thought it went way better than expected."

Kurt just shrugged and took yet another shot, starting to feel the warmth spread throughout his body. He was happy that their friends were okay with them and he could finally act like Rachel's boyfriend again. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I love you."

Rachel smiled at the words whispered into her ear. She cupped his cheeks and guided his lips to hers. The hands on her back trailed a little lower through out the kiss and finally settled on her butt.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kurt in shock. "Kurt Hummel! Everyone can see us," she urgently whispered.

Kurt smirked at her in return. "I am through hiding, Rach. You're mine and I don't care who knows it."

Before Rachel could respond she was yanked in for another kiss, this one rougher and claiming. They could hear the catcalls all around them but no one else mattered. All they cared about was their love.

Also, lots of kissing. But mostly love.


	3. Overheard

Hey guys! Hope everyone had a fun and safe Halloween. Here's a new chapter for you!

Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was having a great day. He had aced his Musical History exam, got a raise at the diner, and even found ten dollars on his way home from school. He got an email from Vogue saying they were going to use one of his ideas, and a text from Rachel asking him out to dinner after her rehearsal. Yes, it was a great day.<p>

He got home and took a quick shower, washing off the sweat and grease from his shift at the diner. He carefully picked out his outfit, finally deciding on a dark green button up, charcoal skinny jeans and some black Doc Martins. It was an unseasonably warm day for April, so Kurt decided to skip the coat. He meticulously styled his hair and threw on some of his favorite cologne before starting his journey to meet Rachel.

He stopped at a small flower shop on the way to pick up a bouquet of lilies (Rachel's favorite flower) before arriving at the theater. He usually had to call Rachel to get access to the theater but the doorman let him in right away this time, finally recognizing him as Rachel's boyfriend. He nodded to the man and snuck his way to the backstage area, where he could hear voices and laughter.

Rachel was talking and joking with a few of her co-stars as they packed up their things to leave. The sound of Rachel's laughter filled the space and Kurt couldn't help but smile. He was just about to make his presence known when Brett, the male lead, slithered his way over to Rachel.

"Got any plans tonight? I was thinking you and I could grab a couple of drinks later," Brett said, moving in closer to Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'm having dinner with my _boyfriend_," she responded, putting emphasis on the last word.

Brett scoffed. "Who? Do you mean that tiny elf boy that comes in here? Come on, babe, you can't seriously still be with him. He's gayer than unicorns. I bet you're just some sort of experiment to him."

Kurt was extremely offended. He knew he wasn't the most masculine of men, but 'tiny elf boy'? That was just mean.

"I am not 'some sort of experiment'. We love each other and are in a happy, committed relationship; something _you_ would know nothing about."

Brett still wasn't listening to her and ran his hand down her arm. "You know that fairy won't be able to satisfy you like I will."

"Oh trust me, Brett. He keeps me _very_ satisfied." Hearing Rachel's words brought a blush to Kurt's cheeks. It was nice to hear he'd been doing something right.

"Just one drink, come on-" Brett gripped her wrist tightly and tried to pull her toward the exit.

"No! Let go of me!" Rachel yelled, trying to pry his hands off of her.

That was when Kurt decided to make his appearance. "Hey!" he yelled, rushing toward them. "I believe she said let go."

Brett laughed but dropped her arm all the same. Kurt checked to see if she was okay before positioning his body between Brett and Rachel. Brett had a good two inches of height on him, but Kurt wasn't backing down.

"I'm doing you a favor. You don't have to pretend anymore! You can go out and suck as many guys off as you want."

Kurt clenched his jaw. "She's not an experiment to me. She is my girlfriend. And I'm not going to just sit back and watch you harass her. Leave. Her. Alone."

Brett raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it Gay Boy?" He then turned to look at Rachel. "Seriously? This is the guy-"

Kurt's fist colliding with his face stopped him from finishing that sentence. Rachel gasped as Brett hit the ground, hand pressed to his nose. Kurt stood over him, noticing the blood running from his now crooked nose. "I told you to leave her alone. You are never going to speak to her, look at her, or even think about her ever again, got it?"

Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and started leading her toward the exit. "Good luck making it on Broadway with a deviated septum!" he called over his shoulder. He picked up the flowers he had dropped by the door and handed them to Rachel, who had been silent and had a weird look on her face.

"We need to go home," Rachel told him as they walked outside.

"I thought we were going to dinner. Are you okay? I know I shouldn't have hit the guy but he was-"

Rachel interrupted his rambling with a kiss, passionate and hungry. She only pulled away when they both needed to breathe.

Kurt's mind was still reeling with the kiss. "Wha-"

"We need to go home," Rachel repeated. "Because what you did back there was super sexy."

Kurt smirked. "Well then, what are we still doing here?" He took hold of her hand and ran them toward the apartment. Yep, Kurt Hummel was having a great day.


	4. Christmas Decorations

Hey guys! Sorry about the super long wait. I promise you, I haven't abandoned the story, quite the opposite actually. I got tons of writing done, but I'm just getting around to typing it out and publishing it. The updates will be more frequent now, I promise!

Happy holidays and happy new year!

* * *

><p>Rachel slid the door open to her apartment and gasped at the sight before her. Soft, white lights hung from the ceiling spanning the entire loft, creating some sort of intricate design. Holy was hung across the top of the cabinets in the kitchen, as well as over the trim of the doorway to the bathroom.<p>

Two stockings were hung on the side of the bookcase; one was green with a picture of a reindeer and the other was red with bright gold stars sewn in. The tree was placed in the corner of the loft next to the window. Colorful lights, silver tinsel, and various ornaments were placed perfectly upon the branches of the tall tree, with a bright star shining proudly on top.

Rachel was still gazing at the decorations around the loft when Kurt came out of their bedroom. He smiled brightly and went to greet her with a soft kiss.

Rachel pulled back slightly and gestured to the room. "Kurt, this is-"

"Please don't be mad!" he pleaded, sporting a guilty look. "I was just planning on setting some things out and then as more ideas came to me I just kept going and the next thing I knew, our apartment was completely decorated and I did it all without you and I'm sorry."

"Kurt," Rachel started, still smiling softly. "I'm not mad, honey. This place looks _amazing_! Plus, I think you saved me a little work," she said with a wink.

Kurt let out the breath he has been holding and glanced around the room as well. "You think it's okay? I asked your dads about Hanukkah decorations but they said that you had never really done all that growing up."

"It's perfect," she replied, nuzzling into his side. Kurt wrapped his arm around her and looked down at Rachel lovingly. She noticed his staring and blushed. "What?"

"You're beautiful," he whispered breathlessly. With the soft light surrounding them, she seemed to almost glow. He couldn't' get over just how lucky he was to have her. Rachel's blush turned a deeper red as he leaned in for a kiss. "Love you."

She couldn't help but pull him in again. "Love you too."


End file.
